Who's Minding the Ed?
"Who's Minding the Ed?" is a season 5 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Rolf puts Ed in charge of his animals while he goes to a family reunion. Plot Kevin is hard at work raking up the leaves in his yard with little idea that an attack is imminent for unbeknownst to him just behind the fence lurk Eddy and Ed plus their secret weapon, the over-active imagination of little Jonny 2x4. Before Kevin knows it, he's being saved from the clutches of a rabid rake by Jonny while his nicely scooped up pile of leaves are being scattered to the winds by the triumphant pair. Double D thinks the mess is disgraceful and they all have an obligation to help clear up but before he can nag too much he's pulled up short by Rolf kidnapping big Ed! So what does the Son of a Shepherd want with Ed? Well naturally it's all to do with home-life, for with his big family reunion today Rolf has a task for the do-do Ed-Boy and that task is to take care of the animals. Ed is of course absolutely delighted, and why not as Rolf has practically given him carte blanche to hug as many chickens as he chooses. Eddy thinks this is stupid but Double D reminds him they are Ed's friends and as such are obligated to support him in his task. Happy Ed meanwhile, wastes no time in gathering his new charges to him and heading off for home in a very Pied Piperesque manner while vexed Eddy and obligation-fixation Edd can only follow in his wake. Now of course animals are best kept outside and that much soon becomes very apparent as trailing after their friend, Edd and Eddy find a trail of destruction as the animals have tracked mud and dust all through Ed's hallway. But of course the hallway is only the tip of the iceberg for Ed and the animals have now made themselves at home in the lounge and kitchen and the mess is ... well a disgrace! The noise from downstairs even gets Sarah off the phone with Jimmy upstairs and she is not at all pleased to find her house has been invaded. Anxious to appease, Ed hides his furry, feathery charges in his basement bedroom and entertains as only he can and before long the animals (with a little help from Ed) have wrecked that place too. Double D thinks its very messy, messy, messy but as Ed's friends, he and Eddy have an obligation to help tidy up. Eddy doesn't feel the same way; Edd is beginning to get on his nerves. Ed's animal-fueled jubilation is cut short in the end though as Rolf returns home early and collects his charges, it seems that once again the family gathering turned into a family free-for-all and he has the lumps to prove it! Poor Ed, who still had so many fun things to do planned with his furry friends is inconsolable. But, luckily for him, Eddy is happy to save the day with a little help from bunny-boy Double D who can't say no because after all, as Eddy gleefully reminds him, as Ed's pal he has an obligation. Eddy sets up a new scam: Pet the Bunny . Only 25 cents to hug Double D the Bunny Boy! Memorable Quotes *'Jonny': the Eds all dressed up "Wow! Are you guys bus boys or something?" ---- *'Sarah': the phone offscreen in the background "Don't worry, Jimmy, just keep it dry and whatever you do, don't scratch it!" some noises "I'll call you back." ---- *'Ed': a fire fighter outfit, carrying a hose "It's a four sausage fire, Double D." ---- *'Ed': down the basement stairs with the animals, dressed in ski gear "Ski party a go-go! Hot cocoa and potato salad! Who's with me?" ---- *'Ed': hugging Bunny-Edd very tight to death "Hug the bunny! Hug the bunny! Hug the bunny!" Bunny-Edd with a stroke "Purr like a bunny! Purr like a bunny! Purr like a bunny!" Bunny-Edd: panic-stricken "Rabbits don't purr, Ed!" ---- *'Ed': a uniform that's a mix of many sports "Who's up for some hockey? Fore!" ---- *'Rolf': door, slamming Eddy against the wall "Rolf has returned! Hello, he who resembles a swollen thumb Ed-Boy." and worn out "Once again a family fracas has ended the mirth of Rolf's family gathering. Oh well. Time to go, yes?" Trivia/Goofs *Eddy breaks the fourth wall when complaining why he has to put up with Edd in every show since day one. *The parts where Ed plays a flute to make the animals follow him is a parody to the folk tale and 1957 film The Pied Piper of Hamelin. *Ed's hockey jersey resembles the ones worn by NHL team Toronto Maple Leafs, which is also another Canada reference. *Baron 'O Beef Dip's instruction manual appears, when Eddy is shown reading it. *When Edd is first seen as a "bunny" he has his rabbit slippers on, however, when he crawls out of Ed's window begging for help, he is barefoot. *Ed's bathtub is usually where he keeps his stash of gravy. In this episode however, it's plain empty, so one can figure that maybe he consumed it or disposed it properly, but the bathtub is still dirty. *Nazz, Jimmy and the Kanker Sisters don't make an appearance in this episode. However, Sarah did mention Jimmy once. *It was unknown whether the Pet-the-Bunny scam succeed or failed, due to the fact it was seen at the end of the episode and it ends with a scene fading black. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with scams Category:Episodes with 4th Wall Breaks